


As the tree, so the fruit*

by tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однажды утром Стайлз понял, что чувствует себя как-то странно…</p><p>*«Каково дерево, таковы и плоды» – старинная английская пословица</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the tree, so the fruit*

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора: в каждом уважающем себя слэшном фандоме должен быть фик с МПРЕГом

Стайлз Стилински проснулся в дурном настроении, к тому же чувствовал себя совсем разбитым: всю ночь что-то мешало ему удобно устроиться на кровати в любимой позе — лежа на животе и обнимая подушку. Конечно, он предпочел бы подушке горячее и мускулистое тело Дерека Хейла, но увы, такая удача, как целая ночь вместе, выпадала им нечасто. Но Стайлз уже достаточно прожил на свете, чтоб понять — от жизни обычно получаешь не то, чего тебе хочется, а какую-нибудь хрень, которую вовсе не просил.

Стайлз встал с кровати, потянулся и душераздирающе зевнул. Потом натянул джинсы, и тут его ожидал неприятный сюрприз — они почему-то не сходились на животе. Стайлз выдохнул и с усилием застегнулся, но стоило ему вдохнуть, как молния съехала вниз, а пуговица больно впилась в живот. Недоумевая, он подошел к зеркалу и повернулся боком. Действительно, его живот, бывший накануне плоским и даже слегка впалым, заметно торчал вперед.

Стайлз потыкал пальцем в живот, втайне надеясь, что он сдуется, как воздушный шарик, но это ничуть не улучшило ситуацию.

"Наверное, какое-то кишечное расстройство, — подумал он, — не надо было так налегать на чипсы с колой, да еще перед сном".

Кое-как натянув на себя спортивные брюки — для этого пришлось до предела ослабить шнурок на поясе, — он спустился на кухню, чтобы позавтракать. 

Подозрения о проблемах с пищеварением подтвердились — обычно по утрам Стайлз сметал все, что ему попадалось под руку, но сегодня еда выглядела как-то по-другому. От запаха свежеподжаренных тостов его замутило, розовые комочки растертой в йогурте клубники вызвали дрожь отвращения. О яичнице с беконом он благоразумно запретил себе даже думать. В итоге пришлось идти в школу на голодный желудок, что совсем не улучшило его самочувствие.

Первой это заметила Лидия и не замедлила высказаться вслух, как всегда, с убийственной прямотой:

— Что с тобой, Стайлз? Ты похож на свой собственный несвежий труп.

— Я, кажется, чем-то болен. Кишечный грипп, наверное.

Эллисон приложила ладошку к его лбу.

— Температуры нет.

— Я отвратительно себя чувствую с самого утра, — пожаловался Стайлз, — меня мутит, голова кружится, и живот раздуло. Даже позавтракать не смог, так меня колбасило.

— Будь ты девчонкой, Стайлз, я бы сказал, что ты залетел, — ухмыльнулся Джексон.

— Хорошо, что я не девчонка, а то бы мне пришлось иметь дело с такими мудаками, как ты, — ответил Стайлз. — С меня хватит, я иду домой. Накроюсь с головой одеялом и стану жалеть себя. И не вздумайте проболтаться Дереку.

Стайлз долго крутился, пытаясь устроиться удобно. В конце концов, подоткнув живот подушкой и свернувшись вокруг нее калачиком, он задремал — и почти сразу же был выброшен в реальность телефонным звонком.

— Твою мать, Скотт, — простонал он, глядя на дисплей, — извините, миссис МакКолл, ничего личного, но ваш сын просто чудовище!

Однако, нажав кнопку приема, он почему-то услышал в трубке голос Дерека:

— Нам нужно поговорить. Жду тебя в центре через полчаса.

Сидя за столиком в придорожном кафе у бензоколонки Дерек слушал Стайлза, против обыкновения, не перебивая и не комментируя, и даже ни разу не обозвав идиотом, что само по себе настораживало. К тому же Стайлзу все больше не нравилось выражение его лица.

— Ты беспокоишься, да? Беспокоишься? — не вытерпел он. — Это что-то плохое, да? Да?! Не станешь же ты беспокоиться из-за пустяков. Ты что-то знаешь, ведь так? Знаешь и не говоришь мне? Значит, это точно что-то плохое…

— Ты принимал сегодня свои таблетки, Стайлз? — перебил его Дерек.

— Думаю да. Или нет. Я не помню.

— Неважно. Все равно придется на время прекратить. Господи, храни Бикон-Хиллз!

— Ты скажешь или нет? Чем я болен?!

— Ты не болен. Беременность — это не болезнь.

— Спасибо, я уже слышал сегодня эту шутку. От Джексона.

— Это не шутка.

— Стесняюсь спросить, а ты знаешь, чем мальчик отличается от девочки? Хотя бы в общих чертах? Ты ничего такого не заметил, когда трахал меня?

— Стайлз, детка… — неуверенно сказал Дерек, и Стайлз окончательно перетрусил. Похоже, его дела были и вправду плохи, иначе Дерек скорее бы откусил себе язык, чем произнес что-то подобное.

— Есть одна старинная легенда… собственно, ее уже давно никто не принимает всерьез. Когда полное лунное затмение происходит в день зимнего солнцестояния — такое бывает раз в несколько столетий — сперма оборотня приобретает магические свойства. В эту ночь он может зачать потомство от любого партнера.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я и вправду… Бля, Дерек, какой же ты идиот!!!

— Тихо, Стайлз, вокруг люди и на нас начинают обращать внимание.

— Наплевать. Ты… Ты сделал мне ребенка! — заорал Стайлз.

— Вот теперь на нас действительно все смотрят, — заметил Дерек, и его лицо расплылось в блаженной улыбке.

— Похоже, ты охуительно счастлив, да? А обо мне ты подумал? Как я объясню все это учителям в школе, своим друзьям, отцу?

— Если нам повезет, никто ничего не заметит. Малыши — дети Луны, и к следующему полнолунию они уже будут готовы появиться на свет.

— Они?

— Обычно у волков рождается несколько детенышей. Один — это большая редкость.

— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что у меня в животе щенята?

— Волчата. Волчата-оборотни. И поверь, в полнолуние ты будешь только рад, что тебе не придется производить на свет младенцев в человеческом обличии.

Следующим утром Стайлз хмуро разглядывал свое отражение в зеркале — за ночь живот еще больше вырос. Вчера они с Дереком слегка повздорили, потом помирились, и чуть снова не разругались, когда он стал настаивать на том, что нужно поставить в известность о случившемся стаю — чтобы они могли защищать и оберегать Стайлза в то время, когда Дерека не будет рядом. После долгих споров они достигли компромисса — о случившемся будут знать только Эллисон и Лидия. О реакции парней на такую новость Стайлзу даже не хотелось думать. С него хватит и того, как отреагируют девочки.

— Это шутка? — спросила Эллисон и сама себе ответила: - Нет, это не шутка.

— Я только что выблевал в унитаз свой завтрак, — хмуро ответил Стайлз, — это совсем не смешно и вдвойне обидно, учитывая, скольких трудов мне стоило впихнуть его в себя.

— Стайлз, — восторженно вздохнула Лидия, — у тебя будет малыш? Как это мило!!!

Стайлз мрачно подумал, что если это тот способ, которым можно добиться внимания Лидии, то предыдущие десять лет он попусту тратил время.

— Дерек будет хорошим отцом, — утешала его Эллисон, — вот увидишь. Уверена, он будет обожать малышей, ну и тебя, конечно. Это такое счастье, снова обрести семью после всего того, что ему пришлось пережить.

— Да, а ты будешь хорошей… — начала было Лидия.

— Ты тоже будешь хорошим отцом, Стайлз, — перебила Эллисон, толкая ее локтем в бок, — а мы будем малышу любящими тетушками, чтобы он не остался совсем без женского влияния.

 

— Кажется, у меня вновь появился аппетит! — задумчиво сказал Стайлз, когда во время большой перемены он ощутил знакомое сосущее чувство в животе.

— Если твоя беременность протекает в ускоренном темпе, возможно, токсикоз уже миновал, — оптимистично сказала Эллисон, когда они втроем вошли в школьную столовую, благоухавшую всеми кулинарными ароматами сразу.

— Или нет, — заметила Лидия, глядя на позеленевшую физиономию Стайлза, — думаю, нам лучше поскорее выйти на воздух, потому что школьный устав запрещает блевать в столовой вне зависимости от качества предлагаемой еды.

Лидия оказалась права — они едва успели выйти на улицу, как Стайлза тут же вывернуло на пожухлую травку у школьного крыльца.

— Ты как? — заботливо спросила Эллисон, и Стайлз промычал в ответ нечто невразумительное.

— Это еще пустяки, — сказала Лидия, ласково поглаживая его по плечу, — одна моя подруга как-то траванулась несвежим гамбургером, так ее полоскало три дня! Эй, Стайлз… Черт, кажется, его снова тошнит.

— Отличная работа, Лидия, — сердито сказала Эллисон, — у тебя в запасе еще много таких неаппетитных историй?

— Ладно, ладно, молчу…

— Мне уже лучше, — с трудом выговорил Стайлз. — Блин, я думал «блевать дальше, чем видишь» — это всего лишь метафора.

— Видел бы ты, что со мной было после похода в новый суши-бар! — оживилась Лидия. — Там подают эти смешные штучки из риса… и в них сырая рыба… или кальмары, или… Стайлз, ты опять?!

— Лидия!!!

— Ну что? Когда-нибудь у него внутри уже ничего не останется. Так даже лучше — чтобы поскорее с этим покончить.

«Двадцать восемь дней, — твердил про себя Стайлз, — меньше месяца. И больше никакого незащищенного секса до конца моей жизни».

Следующие четыре недели были для Стайлза настоящим адом. Как только его перестало выворачивать на каждом углу от любого пустяка, на смену тошноте пришел неуемный, в полном смысле волчий голод. Стайлз ел в любое время дня и ночи, поглощая самые неожиданные продукты в самых немыслимых сочетаниях.

Эллисон твердила, что он должен удовлетворять любую свою прихоть, потому что раз организм чего-то требует, то это необходимо ребенку.

— Зачем моему ребенку соленые крекеры с медом? — ворчал Стайлз. — Или вишневое мороженое, политое шоколадом и взбитыми сливками — и это в два часа ночи! А мел? Учитель химии сказал, что непременно добьется исключения из школы того негодяя, который регулярно таскает мел из его кабинета.

— Таскай у кого-нибудь другого, — посоветовала Лидия.

— Не могу, — Стайлз сделал жалобное лицо, — мне нравится только зеленый, в других кабинетах такого нет.

— Не ной, Стайлз, тебе нужно продержаться всего лишь двадцать восемь дней, — в очередной раз напомнила ему Лидия, — женщины терпят такое состояние в десять раз дольше и не жалуются.

Несмотря на все эти перепалки, Лидия и Эллисон как-то незаметно стали его лучшими подругами и опекали его как могли. Правда, это не помешало Стайлзу вдрызг разругаться с ними, когда примерно к середине срока он случайно обнаружил, что члены стаи — парни, и, что самое ужасное, вредина Эрика — в курсе его интересного положения.

По этому случаю Стайлз устроил настоящую истерику — еще одна новая милая привычка, бонус к тошноте, раздутому брюху и неуклюжей походке. Он обзывал их предательницами и обливался слезами — последний раз Стайлз плакал так безутешно в трехлетнем возрасте, когда сломал подаренную ему на день рождения игрушечную клюшку для лакросса.

— Счастье, что всего этого не видит Дерек — он бы оторвал нам всем головы. И только потом догадался бы, что у нашего толстячка просто-напросто передоз женских гормонов, — заметила Эрика.

— Мы тут ни при чем, они сами догадались, — оправдывалась Лидия.

— Ну хватит, чувак, правда… они не виноваты, — смущенно сказал Скотт, — мы не могли не заметить. Ты пахнешь.

— Еще бы, — всхлипнул Стайлз, — думаю, даже воняю. Хотя в последнее время меня не рвет каждые полчаса…

— Ты пахнешь магией, дурачок, — усмехнулась Эрика, — магией луны. Она в тебе, и мы, оборотни, не можем этого не чувствовать. Поэтому даже мне хочется защищать тебя, хотя меня тошнит от парней, размазывающих сопли по физиономии. Но как ни крути, твои ребятишки станут членами нашей стаи. Так что ты теперь вроде как наш родственник. Если у тебя возникнут проблемы — обращайся.

Со стороны Эрики было очень великодушно предложить Стайлзу помощь, но в основном его проблемы были из числа неразрешимых. Самое большое неудобство доставляли мелочи, на которые он раньше не обращал никакого внимания — вроде невозможности спать на животе и того, что стало неудобно завязывать шнурки. Вся одежда Стайлза очень быстро стала ему тесна, так что он перешел на рубашки Дерека — это казалось ему очень милым и романтичным, пока и они не начали чересчур его обтягивать.

Эрика посоветовала на время позаимствовать парочку футболок у тренера Флинстока — кстати, он то и дело ловил Стайлза в коридоре и напоминал ему о пропущенных тренировках, ласково похлопывая пониже спины. Стайлз каждый раз изворачивался, стараясь найти достойный повод, чтобы не выходить на поле. Он вовсе не собирался подвергать свой драгоценный животик опасности получить удар мячом или клюшкой. А учитывая то, что он двигался со скоростью и грацией объевшейся бамбуком панды, команде было только на пользу его временное отсутствие. Тем не менее, тренер не упускал случая отчитать его за прогулы и одновременно хорошенько облапать — похоже, ему пришлись по вкусу округлившиеся формы Стайлза и его пухлые щечки.

Проблему решила Эрика, со свойственной ей дипломатичностью — зажала Флинстока в темном углу и, сверкнув глазами и слегка выпустив клыки, пообещала обгрызть ему какое-нибудь чувствительное место, если тот не оставит бедолагу Стилински в покое до конца игрового сезона.

И все-таки главной проблемой Стайлза оставался Дерек. Точнее, невозможность заняться с Дереком любовью, а еще точнее: горячим, безудержным, местами грубоватым и непристойным сексом. Когда они оставались вдвоем, Дерек вместо того, чтобы завалить на спину и от всей души втрахать в кровать, задирал футболку Стайлза и начинал оглаживать его округлившийся живот с выражением нежности и умиления, которое диковато смотрелось на его брутальной физиономии.

Дереку очень нравилось разговаривать со своими будущими детьми. Пока он рычал и подвывал по-волчьи, это еще можно было стерпеть. Хуже, если он начинал сюсюкать на человеческом языке, изобретая для детишек кучу нежных и ласковых прозвищ. Этот злобный волчина с небритой мордой оказался в душе довольно сентиментален, и Стайлз терзался обидой при мысли о том, что его-то Дерек никогда не называл лапушкой, сладеньким или своей радостью.

А детеныши с каждым днем становились все нахальнее. Они крутились у Стайлза в животе, не давая ему покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Судя по количеству лап, толкавших его изнутри, их ожидалось не меньше дюжины.

— Вы там что, в лакросс играете, что ли? — ворчал Стайлз.

С одной стороны, ему хотелось, чтобы все поскорее кончилось, с другой — по мере приближения полнолуния становилось все страшнее. Его мучил вопрос о том, как, собственно говоря, шустрые ребятишки собираются выбираться наружу. Воображение рисовало Стайлзу жутковатые картины кровавых манипуляций над его беспомощным телом с использованием инструментов из арсенала ветеринарной клиники. Почетное место в этих кошмарах занимала та самая пила, которой он когда-то чуть не отрезал Дереку руку.

В конце концов, Стайлз не выдержал и пристал с расспросами к Дереку, и тот туманно ответил, что тело изменится под действием магии луны и все произойдет само собой, без посторонней помощи. При этом он выглядел несколько неуверенно, из чего Стайлз сделал вывод, что будущий отец его детей и сам толком не знает, как они должны появиться на свет, и это не прибавило ему оптимизма.

Избыток своих эмоций Стайлз выплескивал на Дерека, не без основания виня его в том, что произошло:

— Я тебя больше никогда и близко к себе не подпущу без презерватива, — клялся он. - Нет, без двух, потому что с моим идиотским везением один непременно порвется!

— В следующий раз подобное расположение небесных тел повторится только через девяносто четыре года, — робко напоминал Дерек.

— Не смей со мной спорить, — истерически всхлипывал Стайлз, — и вообще, ты теперь будешь только снизу! А я на всякий случай никогда больше не стану глотать после минета — мало ли какая магия у вас предусмотрена на такой случай!

Дерек с несвойственным ему терпением выслушивал эти тирады, со вздохом укладывал взъерошенного и сердитого Стайлза рядом с собой, а потом долго и терпеливо утешал — гладил, чесал ему спинку, чмокал в стриженую макушку, пока тот не успокаивался и не пригревался под боком.

Постепенно Стайлз настраивался на мирный лад, и воображение рисовало ему идиллические картинки — как они с Дереком бродят по лесу вокруг Бикон-Хиллз в окружении стайки забавных мохнатых ребятишек, которые рычат и тявкают, как молодые волчата.

Наконец тот самый день наступил. К счастью, шериф Стилински должен был вернуться с дежурства под утро — Стайлз не хотел, чтобы малыши появились на свет в доме Хейлов, слишком много страшных событий связано с этим местом. Когда совсем стемнело, Дерек распахнул окно и впустил в комнату лунный свет. Он был особенно густым и ярким, казалось, что его можно потрогать руками.

Через некоторое время Стайлз почувствовал, что с его телом что-то происходит, точно цветок распускается внутри, но это было не больно и не страшно. Луна дрогнула в его глазах, распавшись на сотни мелких голубых искорок, и он погрузился в беспамятство.

Очнулся он от того, что Дерек тряс его за плечо. Лунный свет все еще заливал комнату, но в нем не было ничего необычного.

— Все в порядке, мой хороший, все уже кончилось.

— А где? .. — он замялся, не зная, какое слово подобрать.

— В соседней комнате. Девочки выкупали их и накормили, прежде чем уйти домой. Если честно, я едва сумел выставить их вон. Не удивительно, малыши просто чудесные, и их всего двое, а не дюжина, как ты меня уверял.

Стайлз потрогал свой снова ставший плоским живот, потом осторожно передвинул ладонь ниже — все было на своих местах, ничего лишнего тоже не наблюдалось.

— Покажи их, Дерек, а то мне начинает казаться, что это был всего лишь какой-то странный, фантастический сон.

Стайлз был готов увидеть пищащих и беспомощных детенышей, у которых еще не открылись глаза, и не отросла шерсть на пузе, но волчата довольно твердо стояли на толстых коротеньких лапках и с любопытством разглядывали Стайлза. Когда Дерек опустил их на кровать, они радостно заскулили, крутя мохнатыми хвостиками и тычась в ладони Стайлза мокрыми носами.

Стайлз сгреб их в охапку и тут же получил множество слюнявых «поцелуев» в обе щеки одновременно. У Дерека был смущенный и растроганный вид, казалось, еще минута — и он скажет или сделает что-то настолько сентиментальное, что потом сгорит со стыда. Поэтому Стайлз поспешил прийти ему на помощь:

— Они похожи на тебя, — бодро сказал он. — Такие же лохматые. И выглядят куда старше своего настоящего возраста.

— Дети Луны растут быстро, — ответил Дерек, украдкой вытирая повлажневшие глаза. — Я накормил их молоком, но, похоже, им нужна пища посерьезнее. Утром я принесу им свежего мяса. Теперь отдыхайте, а я пойду, не буду вам мешать.

— Постой-ка! — спохватился Стайлз. — Ты что, вот так оставишь меня с ними?!

— Могу прихватить кого-то с собой. Поживет пока у меня. С одним щеночком ты, надеюсь, справишься?

— Нет, ни за что, — твердо сказал Стайлз. — Нельзя разлучать родных братьев.

Дерек бесцеремонно задрал хвост сначала одному, потом другому волчонку.

— Вообще-то — брата и сестру. Тот, что помельче и с хитрой мордочкой — девчонка. Ладно, пусть оба остаются у тебя, а мне пора уходить, пока не вернулся шериф. Не хочу получить от него пулю в качестве поздравления с тем, что я тоже стал отцом.

— Отец! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Черт, я совсем забыл! Что я ему скажу?!

— Просто объясни детишкам, чтобы они вели себя тихо. Эти малявки сообразительнее, чем кажутся.

— Ну хорошо, а что я буду делать, когда луна закатится и вместо двух волчат у меня на руках окажутся два орущих младенца?!

— Не волнуйся, они не станут обращаться, пока достаточно не подрастут. Думаю, это случится не раньше чем через полгода. Как раз к лету. Никто не удивится, если двое детишек-сирот, мои дальние родственники, приедут на каникулы. А потом им так понравится в Бикон-Хиллз, что они решат поселиться тут с дядюшкой Дереком.

— Полугодовалые детишки, превращающиеся в волков — звучит довольно жутко, — неуверенно сказал Стайлз.

— Дети луны растут быстро. Месяц как год, но только до первого обращения. Дальше все как у людей. Так что осенью мы как раз отдадим их в школу. А пока привыкай к тому, чтобы относиться к ним не как к младенцам или щенятам.

С этими словами Дерек чмокнул Стайлза, потрепал волчат по ушам и выпрыгнул в окно. Проводив его взглядом, малыши дружно заскулили.

— Папочка вернется и принесет вам вкусного свежего мяса, — торопливо пообещал Стайлз.

Волчата тут же примолкли и заинтересованно посмотрели на свою ма… на второго родителя.

— Значит, так… — сказал Стайлз, почесывая их за ушами. - Хм, хорошо, что вас всего двое, а то как бы я гладил вас одновременно… Тебя, малышка, я назову Элли, в честь двух твоих крестных мамочек, Эллисон и Лидии. Уверен, мы тебя ужасно избалуем. Так всегда бывает с единственной девочкой в семье. Ну, а ты… Дерек-младший, приготовься к суровому мужскому воспитанию.

Волчонок жалобно заскулил, спрятав нос между лап.

— И даже не надейся меня разжалобить.

— С кем ты разговариваешь, Стайлз? — услышал он и пока лихорадочно придумывал ответ, стало уже поздно — шериф вошел в комнату и с нескрываемым удивлением уставился на Стайлза в окружении двух испуганно прижавшихся к нему волчат.

— Не то чтобы я был против животных в доме, но сразу две собаки — это не слишком много? — поинтересовался шериф. — И потом, разве в таких случаях не принято сначала обсуждать этот вопрос с теми, кто живет с тобой под одной крышей?

— Так получилось, папа, — как Стайлз ни старался, его голос предательски задрожал, — и теперь я просто не могу с ними расстаться.

Шериф подошел поближе и нагнулся, разглядывая притихших малышей.

— Какие странные щенки, — нахмурился он. — Больше похожи на волчат. Что это за порода?

— Они полукровки, — честно ответил Стайлз. — И скажи, где ты видел волков с такими глазами?

— Какой-то метис хаски? — предположил шериф, по-прежнему подозрительно глядя на волчат.

— Гав, — неуверенно сказал Дерек-младший.

— Хм, — с сомнением сказал шериф.

«Даже я сумел бы лучше сымитировать собачий лай. Похоже, парень, ты весь в своего второго отца — такой же бестолковый лузер», — вздохнул Стайлз.  
Положение спасла умница Элли, которая прижала ушки и завиляла хвостиком, радостно поскуливая, как будто всю свою недолгую жизнь мечтала о встрече с таким замечательным человеком, как шериф Стилински, и теперь совершенно счастлива.

— Какая милашка, — растрогался шериф и потрепал девчонку между ушами. — Ладно, ты можешь оставить их у себя, но помни, что теперь ты за них отвечаешь. Судя по всему, из них вырастут крупные и сильные звери. Ты должен воспитывать их в строгости. Начнем с того, что собакам не место на кровати. А ну – кыш! — скомандовал он.

Волчата послушно спрыгнули с постели, немного повертелись по комнате и наконец уютно устроились в старом кресле, стоявшем в углу.

— А теперь спать, и без разговоров. И хорошенько следи, чтобы никто не забрался в твою постель, — строго сказал шериф.

«С этим предупреждением ты немного опоздал, папа», — подумал Стайлз и только тогда понял, насколько он устал за прошедший день.

Он поднял голову — в полумраке глаза волчат светились, как четыре маленьких светлячка.

— Спокойной вам ночи, и не вздумайте снова влезть на кровать, когда я усну, маленькие хитрюги. Слушайтесь дедушку. Он очень хороший, хотя поверьте, вам здорово повезло, что не он выбрал для вас имена.

Волчата послушно прикрыли глаза, повозились, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вскоре притихли.

Стайлз вздохнул и тоже погрузился в сон. Всем троим в ту ночь снились очень похожие сны. Летнее солнце, зеленая трава и ласковые руки того, кто отныне и всегда будет их любить, беречь и защищать.

иллюстрация-сиквел от Febs:

[](http://imageban.ru/show/2016/08/23/5eea1c5d7bd40d1584ac2f52134f613e/png)


End file.
